jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Gwiazdka Angel/Życie córki wodza nie jest łatwe ;)
Krótka ściągawka - Czkawka Haddock + Astrid Hofferson = Lili Haddock - Sączysmark Jorgenson + Heather = Supersmark Jorgenson, Ingrid Jorgenson - Śledzik Ingerman + Mjöllna = Precel Ingerman - Mieczyk Thorston + Anna Svenson = Lokia Thorston - Angus Svenson + Szpadka Thorston = Loki Svenson ______________________________________________________________________ Dzieciństwo Niezbadane są wyroki losu cz.1 dedykuję Kimiko. Za pomysł, realizację i w ogóle wszystko. Był już późny wieczór. Lili spała sobie smacznie w kołysce, więc młodzi rodzice mieli trochę czasu tylko dla siebie, co oczywiście wykorzystywali. Przy niemowlęciu jest mnóstwo roboty i kosztuje to masy energii, ale nie narzekali. Stoick tymczasowo odwlekł przejęcie przez syna obowiązków wodza, żeby mógł całkowicie poświęcić się opiece nad córką. Razem z Valką i rodzicami Astrid, oczywiście pomagali im jak się dało i świata nie widzieli poza wnuczką. Mała była raczej grzeczna, choć niekiedy ostro dawała się rodzicom w kość. Jednak nie dzisiaj. Czkawka głaskał po nagim brzuchu wtuloną w niego Astrid i przyglądał się, jak unosi się i opada pod wpływem oddechów. - Szkoda, że nie mogłem być przy tobie - szepnął niespodziewanie. - Co? - zapytała zdezorientowana, powoli zaczynała usypiać. Wszyscy żartowali, że Czkawka ma dar uspokajania, pod wpływem jego dotyku, smoki, Astrid i Lili, wyciszały się i relaksowały. Dlatego to zawsze on wstawał, ilekroć niemowlę zaczynało płakać. Objęcia ojca zawsze ją uspokajały i czasami po prostu zasypiała, tak jak teraz jej mama. - Żałuję bardzo, że nie widziałem cię w ciąży - podniósł się lekko i pocałował jej znów płaski i szczupły brzuch. - Nie masz czego. Byłam brzydka, gruba, ciężka i nie do zniesienia - mruknęła. - A słyszałaś o tym, że ciąża dodaje kobiecie uroku, zwłaszcza w oczach jej partnera? - spojrzał na nią. - Możesz tego nie rozumieć, ale dla mężczyzny widok kobiety, która nosi w sobie dziecko, jest naprawdę niezwykły. A jeśli jeszcze jest to jego dziecko... - nie musiał kończyć, ogień, który zalśnił w jego oczach, był idealnym dopełnieniem wypowiedzi. - Dlatego tak lubię patrzeć, jak karmisz małą, albo choćby trzymasz ją na rękach. Tego uczucia nie da się z niczym porównać... To jest dla mnie duma, świadomość, że wreszcie jestem prawdziwym mężczyzną, który spełnia się w roli ojca - uśmiechnął się. - Masz wreszcie poczucie obowiązku i odpowiedzialności? - zmierzwiła mu pieszczotliwie miękkie, brązowe włosy, które po prostu uwielbiała. Tak samo jak jego duże, zielone oczy, lekki zarost na twarzy, oraz szczupłe, choć silne i lekko umięśnione ciało. Kochała go całego, tak jak on ją. - Właściwie tak - przyznał bawiąc się jej blond warkoczem. W pewnym momencie uderzył ją lekko jego końcówką w nos i zaśmiał się cicho, gdy zamrugała zaskoczona, odsuwając się lekko. Pochylił się i pocałował ją w usta, po czym przeniósł się na szyję. - Masz ochotę na więcej? - uśmiechnęła się, przymykając oczy. Uwielbiała, kiedy tak robił. - Z tobą zawsze, kotku - szepnął jej do ucha i z satysfakcją poczuł lekki dreszcz, przechodzący jej szczupłe, kształtne ciało. Zachwycony przyglądał się jej uroczej twarzy i malującemu się na niej wyrazowi zadowolenia. Zazwyczaj niemal każdy jego dotyk ją uspokajał, ale odpowiedni sposób, rozpalał ją do granic możliwości. Zresztą ona działała na niego podobnie, znała jego słabe punkty, które wykorzystywała, kiedy przez zmęczenie, problemy, czy inne powody, nie miał na nią ochoty. To mu zawsze pomagało, poprawiało humor i pozwalało się zrelaksować, dlatego czasami prawie go zmuszała, choć nazywała to ,,solidną motywacją". Wiedziała, że on tego potrzebuje, nawet jeśli początkowo mu się nie chce, umiała sprawić, żeby chciał i sam o to prosił. Zresztą vice versa. - Wiesz kochanie... - powiedziała nagle. - W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja nie zamierzam mieć więcej dzieci. - Astrid, kotku. Ja wiem. Poza tym, niedługo zostanę wodzem, a za kilka miesięcy bierzemy ślub. Cały czas coś się dzieje, nie mamy czasu na drugie dziecko - westchnął. - I to nie tylko teraz, ale chyba w ogóle. Zresztą obawiam się, że nawet dla niej będę miał tyle czasu, ile by chciała... - Daj spokój - pogłaskała go po policzku. - Wiesz, że twój ojciec wychowywał cię samotnie, dlatego wyszło jak wyszło. Ale ty nie jesteś sam. Masz przecież mnie. Mogę ci nawet pomagać w obowiązkach, jak Lili będzie starsza. Będzie mieć szczęśliwe życie, zobaczysz - uniosła lekko głowę i pocałowała go w nos. Spojrzał na nią. - Mimo wszystko, chciałbym zobaczyć cię z brzuszkiem - pocałował ją czule i już zaczął się rozkręcać, kiedy do ich uszu dobiegł płacz dziecka. - Cóż, perfekcyjne wyczucie czasu - mruknęła Astrid, gdy Czkawka wstał, szukając spodni, które jakiś czas temu zdarła z niego w porywie namiętności i rzuciła gdzieś w kąt, wśród innych, walających się po całym pokoju ciuchów. - Jak widać nasza córka ewidentnie też ma coś przeciwko rodzeństwu - pokiwał głową i wyszedł uspokoić małą. Jak wytresować Wikinga Pewnego spokojnego, słonecznego dnia, Astrid postanowiła wziąć Wichurę na krótki lot, podczas gdy Czkawka został w domu z córką i Szczerbatkiem. Smok leżał wygrzewając się w słońcu i usiłując nie zasnąć, gdyż chciał mieć oko na Lili, która bawiła się spokojnie kilka kroków dalej. W gruncie rzeczy lubił tę nową rolę niańki, w jakiej przyszło mu występować, tym bardziej, że mała nie była problematycznym dzieckiem. Podczas gdy Hakokieł czy Wym i Jot mieli czasem serdecznie dość małych Jorgensonów, czy złośliwych kuzynów, Szczerbatek i Wichura w duchu dziękowali Czkawce, że wpoił córce miłość do smoków, nauczył jak się z nimi obchodzić i cierpliwie wyjaśniał, że to nie są zabawki, tylko niebezpieczne, żywe stworzenia. - Hej, Szczerbatku! Pobaw się ze mną - poprosiła mała dotykając delikatnie nosa Nocnej Furii. O dziwo, smok wyszczerzył zęby i warknął na nią groźnie, cofając się jakby z przestrachem. Zdziwiona dziewczynka wyciągnęła przed siebie rączkę, chcąc uspokoić przyjaciela, tak jak uczył ją tata. Już prawie go dotknęła, kiedy nad ich głowami przeleciał dziki Koszmar Ponocnik, płosząc Nocną Furię, która ryknęła głośno. Lili przestraszyła się, odskoczyła do tyłu i upadła na ziemię z okrzykiem przerażenia i zasłoniła się rączkami na wypadek, gdyby bestia chciała zaatakować. Wtedy zrozumiała: to nie był Szczerbatek. Czkawka wybiegł z domu zaalarmowany krzykiem córeczki, a widok jaki zastał, zmroził mu krew w żyłach. Zobaczył pięcioletnią dziewczynkę leżącą na ziemi i stojącą nad nią dziką Nocną Furię. W innych okolicznościach ucieszyłby się z pojawienia się tak rzadkiego smoka, ale nie w sytuacji, kiedy ta bestia zagrażała jego córce. Szczerbek również przybiegł, ale nie odważył się nic zrobić, dopóki mała tam była. - Lili - powiedział spokojnie Czkawka, choć serce waliło mu jak młotem. - Posłuchaj mnie, skarbie. - Tatusiu, boję się! - zawołała dziewczynka. - Spokojnie kochanie, jestem tu - starał się jakoś pokazać, że nie pozwoli jej skrzywdzić. Powoli zbliżył się, przykucnął i wyciągnął ręce. - Lili, posłuchaj mnie. Musisz bardzo ostrożnie odsunąć się i powoli podejść do mnie - powiedział z trudem opanowując głos. - Boję się - zaprotestowała. - Nie ma czego, przecież tu jestem - uspokajał ją. Wreszcie, po nieznośnie długich trzech minutach, małej udało się podczołgać do ojca, który z ulgą natychmiast zamknął ją w objęciach. Z trudem wstał i zaniósł córkę do domu, po czym opadł na fotel czując odpływ adrenaliny. - Już dobrze skarbie, już dobrze. Już jesteś bezpieczna - szeptał gładząc jej kasztanowe włosy i próbując uspokoić. - Czkawka! Wiesz, że tam jest dzika Nocna Furia? - zawołała z przejęciem Astrid, która w międzyczasie wróciła do domu. - Wiem - odparł wciąż przyciskając do siebie Lili, która trzymała się go kurczowo. - Co się stało - zapytała zaniepokojona . - Przestraszyła się. Myślała, że to Szczerbatek. Na szczęście nic się nie stało - odparł. Astrid zadrżała z przerażeniem, uświadamiając sobie jak niewiele brakowało, a straciliby ukochane dziecko. - Dobra, puść mnie już. - Nie! - zawołała dziewczynka zaciskając mocniej ramionka na szyi ojca. - Lili, trzeba się zająć tym smokiem. - Chodź kochanie, tata ma rację - powiedziała miękko Astrid chwytając delikatnie córkę z zamiarem wzięcia jej od męża. - Lili. Ten smok też się boi, trzeba go uspokoić zanim zrobi komuś krzywdę - tłumaczył. W końcu dziewczynka niechętnie wypuściła ojca z objęć i przylgnęła do matki, wciąż jeszcze będąc pod wpływem emocji. To nie było to samo, bo choć kochała oboje rodziców tak samo mocno, to jednak tata działał na nią uspokajająco i to w jego ramionach czuła się najbezpieczniej, zresztą jej mama była tego samego zdania. Czkawka odetchnął, po czym wyszedł przed dom z nadzieją, że smok jeszcze tam jest. Był i o dziwo bawił się w najlepsze ze Szczerbatkiem, co mocno zdziwiło zarówno jego, jak i Astrid, która pojawiła się na progu domu. - Znasz tego smoka, przyjacielu? - zapytał Wiking drapiąc lekko zwierzaka po głowie, a Szczerbek wystawił język, bardzo zadowolony. Czkawka zbliżył się powoli do dzikiej Nocnej Furii i położył jej delikatnie dłoń na nosie, a smok nabrał pewności siebie i zaczął go obwąchiwać, zachęcony dodatkowo zachowaniem Szczerbatka. Dziki podszedł do Astrid, która przycisnęła odruchowo córkę do siebie. Lili spojrzała na smoka i wyciągnęła ostrożnie rączkę, dotykając pyska całkiem już ośmielonego zwierzaka. Dziewczynka również nabrała pewności siebie i chciała zejść na ziemię, na co matka pozwoliła dopiero po dłuższej chwili. - Ciekawe, skąd on się tu wziął? - zastanowił się wódz, a jego przyjaciel podskoczył, usiadł obok jego córki, po czym trącił ją lekko nosem. - Co Lili ma z tym wspólnego? - nie zrozumiał. Smok popatrzył na niego zirytowany i ponownie trącił dziewczynkę, a następnie wskazał dzikiego. - Lili... i dziki... - nagle go olśniło. - To jest twoje dziecko?! - wykrzyknął, a Szczerbek ucieszył się, że jego pan wreszcie zrozumiał. - To on czy ona? - zapytała Astrid, a zwierzak po raz kolejny wskazał małą. - Czyli ona. Musimy jej nadać imię. - Szczerbatka! - pisnęła Lili zachwycona. - Właściwie, czemu nie? - zastanowił się Czkawka. - Tatusiu... może to być mój smok? - poprosiła dziewczynka. Spojrzał w dół, wprost we wpatrzone w niego niebieskie oczy córki i już wiedział, że nie będzie umiał jej odmówić, nawet jeśli chwilę później miał napotkać identyczne spojrzenie niezbyt zadowolonej z tego pomysłu żony. Burza Astrid się uśmiechała. Szeroko i niemądrze, ale na szczęście było ciemno, późny wieczór, więc nikt tego nie widział. Jednostajny szum deszczu i pojedyncze grzmoty przypominały o nadchodzącej burzy, ale w jej sercu świeciło słońce i to niemal dosłownie. Obowiązki wodza kilka dni temu wezwały Czkawkę i musiał się udać z wizytą dyplomatyczną, ale na szczęście dzisiaj wrócił. Przypominała sobie właśnie moment powitania, co dodatkowo powiększało jej uśmiech. Siedziała właśnie w domu i właściwie nie pamiętała już, co wtedy robiła. Wiedziała tylko, że było to bardzo nudne, więc poszła do Wichury. Lili akurat spała, więc mogła spokojnie ściągnąć Valkę albo Stoicka, albo nawet swoich rodziców i polecieć na krótką wycieczkę. Zresztą dziadkowie nie widzieli świata poza wnuczką i jakby tylko mogli, rozpieściliby ją do granic możliwości. Osiodłała smoka i poklepała go lekko po nosie. Nagle krzyknęła cicho, czując na biodrach czyjeś dłonie, a na szyi gorący oddech. - Witaj piękna - szepnął Czkawka całując żonę w szyję. Astrid odwróciła się z nieco gniewnym wyrazem twarzy, po czym uderzyła go z pięści w ramię. - To za to, że mnie nastraszyłeś - powiedziała. - Nigdy ci się nie znudzi? - przewrócił oczami rozmasowując obolałe miejsce. - Nie - odparła przywierając do jego ust na dobrych kilka minut, jak każda kochająca żona, która stęskniła się za swoim mężem. - Mamusiu, gdzie jesteś? - Lili właśnie się obudziła, a nie znalazłszy matki w domu, postanowiła poszukać jej na zewnątrz. Otworzyła drzwi i wyszła przed dom ziewając i pocierając piąstkami rozespane oczy. Poszła sprawdzić w domku Wichury, gdzie zastała oboje swoich rodziców. - Tatuś wrócił! - zawołała radośnie biegnąc do nich, całkowicie już rozbudzona. Słysząc to, Czkawka oderwał się niechętnie od Astrid i odwrócił się w kierunku córki. - Co słychać skarbie? - rozradowany przyklęknął na prawe kolano i rozłożył szeroko ramiona, w które biegnąca dziewczynka wpadła z impetem. - Tęskniłam za tobą, bardzo - powiedziała wtulając się mocno w ojca. - A ja za wami - powiedział wstając i podnosząc ją jedną ręką, a drugą oplatając talię żony. Nie znosili się rozstawać, ale Astrid musiała przyznać, że były też i dobre strony. Sposób, w jaki ukochany wynagrodził jej przed chwilą kilkudniową rozłąkę, wywołał ten wciąż obecny na jej ustach uśmiech i na pewno na długo pozostanie w jej pamięci. Jej rozmyślania przerwało nagle cichutkie pukanie do drzwi sypialni, a chwilę później stłumiony krzyk, który wywołany był dość głośnym już grzmotem. - Wstanę - powiedziała cicho i westchnieniem wygrzebała się z łóżka. Narzuciła na siebie tunikę męża, jemu rzuciła spodnie, a upewniwszy się, że je włożył, otworzyła drzwi i wpuściła Lili do środka. - Boję się burzy - wyjaśniła dziewczynka z przerażeniem w oczach. Astrid bez słowa wzięła córkę na ręce i zaniosła do łóżka, po czym położyła ją obok Czkawki, który natychmiast objął dziecko ramionami, starając się je uspokoić. Mała wtuliła się w ojca i niemal natychmiast zasnęła. Wódz spojrzał czule na nią, a potem na ukochaną żonę, która leżała obok przypatrując im się z miłością. Otoczył ją ramieniem, pocałował na dobranoc i oboje pogrążyli się we śnie. Również wszystkie trzy smoki spały tej nocy w domu, wtulone w siebie. Zresztą każdy kto mógł, spał przy kimś bliskim. Na zewnątrz szalała burza, a Thor aż się uśmiechnął widząc, jakie szczęście daje śmiertelnikom. Runy - Jeszcze raz. - Nocna Furia... jest czarna... rozpiętość skrzyg... nie, skrzydeł 14 m... babciu, ja to już znam na pamięć - westchnęła Lili podpierając rączkami głowę. - Ale ciągle mylisz litery. Co to jest? - Valka naskrobała coś szybko. - F... nie, A... A-S... Astrid! To imię mamy! - wykrzyknęła dziewczynka. - Dobrze, to teraz napisz imię taty. Lili niechętnie zaczęła kreślić nieco krzywe znaki. - Znowu pomyliłaś A z F - upomniała kobieta. - To jest dla mnie za trudne - jęknęła sześciolatka rzucając ołówek na stół. - Nie poddawaj się, w końcu ci się uda - Valka pogłaskała wnuczkę po plecach. - Spróbuj jeszcze raz. W tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi do domu. - Nie wierzę, jak ciężko wytłumaczyć tak prostą rzecz - żalił się Czkawka, na co idący za nim Stoick wybuchnął śmiechem. - Przyzwyczajaj się, to się jeszcze nie raz zdarzy - powiedział kładąc synowi dłoń na ramieniu. - Tata! - pisnęła Lili biegnąc do ojca. Stało się jasne, że o dalszej nauce nie będzie mowy. - Cześć skarbie - z uśmiechem wziął córkę na ręce i pocałował we włosy. - Jak ci minął dzień? - Babcia znowu uczyła mnie czytać i pisać - odparła średnio zadowolona. - Naprawdę? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ci to przypadło do gustu - zaśmiał się siadając obok matki. - Wolę jak mnie uczy o smokach - przytaknęła. - Ale jeśli chcesz się uczyć o smokach, musisz korzystać ze Smoczej Księgi. A żeby to robić, musisz umieć czytać i pisać - powiedziała Valka. - Daj spokój, mamo. Przecież wiesz, jaka ona jest. - No właśnie wiem - westchnęła. - Jak mawiają: skóra zdjęta z ojca. - Co to niby ma znaczyć? - Tobie tak samo opornie szła nauka. - Nie przypominam sobie. - Ale ja tak - odezwał się milczący dotąd Stoick. - Pewnego dnia miałeś tak dość, że poprosiłeś, żebym cię zabrał na ryby. A to było według ciebie najnudniejsze zajęcie na świecie - zaśmiał się. - Tak... Strasznie byłam wtedy zła, że wolisz nudę od nauki. Nawet się trochę o to pokłóciliśmy - uśmiechnęła się Valka ściskając lekko dłoń męża. - Widzisz tato? Doskonale mnie rozumiesz - Lili wtuliła się w ramię ojca bardzo z siebie zadowolona, a jej dziadkowie wybuchnęli śmiechem. Jaknog Nadeszło Snoggletogg, jak zwykle mroźne, pełne śniegu i lodu, ale mimo to ciepłe, rodzinne, przyjazne, w serdecznej atmosferze. Zawsze w czasie tego święta, Berk stawało się znacznie bardziej ruchliwe i ożywione niż w całej reszcie roku. Powód był bardzo prosty. Smoki miały o tej porze okres godowy, w związku z czym wykluwające się pisklęta, przysparzały wszystkim mnóstwo pracy, o czym przekonał się Czkawka podczas swojego pierwszego Snoggletogg jako wódz. Od tamtego czasu minęło jednak parę lat, na smoczki znalazły się rozmaite sposoby, a przywódca klanu zawsze miał sytuację pod kontrolą. Był przygotowany na każdą możliwą sytuację i pewnie nadzorował przygotowania i przebieg świąt. Astrid siedziała właśnie w domu. Postanowiła przywrócić wymyśloną przez siebie tradycję, która zanikła w wyniku jej zaangażowania w obowiązki żony i matki. Teraz jednak Lili miała prawie 10 lat i z radością pomagała jej w kuchni. W przeciwieństwie do Astrid, mała miała smykałkę do gotowania i często ulepszała przepisy matki, którejś z babć, czy jakiejkolwiek innej pani domu, a także Pyskacza. - Mamo, co robisz? - zaciekawiła się dziewczynka przychodząc do niej. - Gotuję - odparła nieco zajęta. - Mogę ci pomóc? - zapytała z blaskiem w oczach. - Pewnie. Postanowiłam przygotować napój, który wymyśliłam, jak byłam o połowę starsza od ciebie. Nazwałam go jaknog. Lili odrzuciła na plecy kasztanowe włosy, podwinęła rękawy i wzięła się do pomocy. Jednak rezultaty, były wręcz katastrofalne. Wiedziała, że mamie czasem nie wszystko wychodziło jak należy, zwłaszcza eksperymenty. Ale ten napój przebijał wszystko inne, w życiu nie piła czegoś równie ohydnego. Kiedy tylko wzięła pierwszy łyk, od razu dyskretnie go wypluła, pod pozorem wzięcia kolejnego. Ojciec po wielokroć jej tłumaczył, żeby nigdy nie zadzierać z matką i uważać, żeby jej nie urazić. - O nie, przypomniałam sobie właśnie, że obiecałam pomóc Heather - Astrid położyła rękę na głowie. - Dasz sobie radę sama, przez kilka godzin, czy wolisz pójść ze mną? - zwróciła się do córki. - Poradzę sobie, mamo. Bądź spokojna - odpowiedziała tonem identycznym jak Czkawka. Kobieta zastanowiła się, czy ona to podłapała, czy odziedziczyła. - Poza tym, mam smoka. Co mi się może stać? - wskazała ruchem głowy na śpiącą przy palenisku Nocną Furię. - Niech będzie - poddała się przytulając dziecko. - Niedługo wrócę. Gdyby coś się działo, jestem w pobliżu - pocałowała dziewczynkę w skroń. - Kocham cię, mamusiu - powiedziała mała, wtulając się w matkę. - Też cię kocham, córeczko - uśmiechnęła się Astrid, po czym wyszła. Lili odczekała jeszcze chwilę, po czym ostrożnie podeszła do Szczerbatki z kubkiem jaknogu. - Nigdy nie budź śpiącego smoka - powiedziała cicho. - Ale Nocne Furie to straszne żarłoki, dla jedzenia można je nawet obudzić - usiadła przy głowie smoczycy i zaczęła ją lekko drapać. Szczerbatka zamruczała lekko przez sen, powoli się budząc. W końcu otworzyła oczy, ziewnęła przeciągle i spojrzała na swoją panią. - Mam coś dla ciebie - powiedziała dziewczynka stawiając kubek na podłodze. Wiedziała doskonale, że żarłoczna bestia zjadała wszystko, czegokolwiek Lili nie chciała, z wyjątkiem węgorzy. Kiedyś Wiadro dał jej jednego, ale nie zasmakował jej, ani trochę. Nieopatrznie chciała go oddać przyjaciółce, ale tylko wywołała u niej strach i warczenie. Dopiero później, ojciec jej wytłumaczył, że smoki nie lubią węgorzy, bo zwyczajnie po nich chorują. To w zasadzie ich największa słabość. Nocna Furia powąchała napój, po czym wysunęła zęby i chwyciła naczynie, a następnie podniosła głowę do góry, wylewając jego zawartość wprost do paszczy. - Mądra jesteś - uśmiechnęła się Lili, wyjmując kubek z pomiędzy szczęk smoczycy. Szczerbatka oblizała się ze smakiem i zamruczała zadowolona. Dziewczynka przytuliła się do niej, po czym wstała i podeszła do stołu. - Tego się trzeba pozbyć - mruknęła wskazując dzbanek pełen jaknogu. Nie zdążyła się jednak zastanowić nad sposobem dokonania tego, bo Szczerbatka wstała przeciągając się niczym kotka, po czym podeszła do niej, oparła się o stół i wypiła napój, podobnie jak przed chwilą z kubka. - No to problem rozwiązany - zaśmiała się, po czym przystąpiła do pracy. Po mniej więcej godzinie eksperymentów, nowy napój był gotowy. Wlała go do kubka i skinęła na przyjaciółkę, po czym wyszły z domu. - Cześć Pyskacz - powiedziała wchodząc do kuźni. - Co cię tu sprowadza, moja mała? - zapytał kowal uderzając rytmicznie młotem w kute właśnie żelazo. - Szukam taty, nie było go tu? - zapytała dziewczynka. - Nie, nie było - Pyskacz wzruszył ramionami. - A co ty tu robisz, skarbie? - zapytał Czkawka, zjawiając się nagle za jej plecami. Drżał z zimna, w końcu spędził na zewnątrz cały dzień. - Przyniosłam ci coś - podała mu kubek. - Co to jest? - zapytał niepewnie zerkając na zawartość. - Jaknog - odparła z dumą dziewczynka. Mężczyzna momentalnie się skrzywił i spojrzał na nią błagalnie. - Dziękuję... to rzeczywiście wielka niespodzianka, ale czy muszę to pić teraz? - Nie ufasz mi? - spytała z lekkim wyrzutem w głosie. Wódz westchnął i spróbował napoju, po czym odsunął kubek zaskoczony. - Inaczej zapamiętałem smak i wygląd jaknogu... To jest słodkie, kremowe, rozgrzewające, z nutką goryczki, ale naprawdę bardzo dobre - spojrzał na córkę pijąc następny, solidny łyk, który wyraźnie był tym, czego mu było trzeba, po całym dniu ciężkiej pracy. - Bądźmy szczerzy, przepis mamy był straszny - Lili wzdrygnęła się lekko. - Więc trochę go ulepszyłam. - Co tu jest? - spytał Czkawka z ciekawością. - Gorące mleko, miód, przyprawy i słodka śmietanka* - odparła dziewczynka. - Dzięki temu jest takie puszyste. - Skarbie, jestem z ciebie dumny - przyznał wódz, całując córkę w skroń i przytulając ją do siebie. - Masz naprawdę wielki talent. - Wiedziałam, że będzie ci smakować - uśmiechnęła się z triumfem. Spojrzała na Szczerbatka, który grzał się, przytulony do swojej córki i również wtuliła się w ojca. - Dokładnie tego mi było trzeba - powiedział mężczyzna, patrząc w błękitne oczy małej i odgarniając jej z twarzy kasztanowe włosy. - A teraz wybacz mi, muszę wracać do pracy - pocałował ją w czoło i wyszedł z kuźni. - To ja już pójdę do domu. Cześć, Pyskacz - Lili pożegnała się z kowalem i także wyszła. Po kilku godzinach, Astrid wróciła do domu, nieco zmęczona po kuchennym szaleństwie u Jorgensonów. Zdecydowanie Supersmark i Ingrid, w przeciwieństwie do Lili, aniołkami nie byli. Dlatego z uśmiechem powitała zaciszny dom i córkę spokojnie leżącą przy swojej smoczycy. - Wróciłaś - mała uśmiechnęła się szeroko na widok matki. - Mhm - kobieta złapała ze stołu kubek swojego jaknogu, którego łakoma Szczerbatka nie zdążyła jeszcze wypić, po czym pociągnęła łyk i niemal od razu wypluła wszystko z powrotem do kubka. - Co to jest? - zapytała patrząc z obrzydzeniem i wycierając usta. - Twój jaknog - wyznała dziewczynka. - Sama go zrobiłaś. - Niemożliwe... - mruknęła wojowniczka. - Mamo, ty w ogóle tego próbowałaś? - A powinnam? - zerknęła niepewnie na córkę. Lili tylko westchnęła i wstała, po czym przygotowała własny jaknog, według opracowanego przez siebie przepisu. - Spróbuj tego - powiedziała, podając matce kubek. Astrid wzięła łyk i zamarła. - Pycha - uśmiechnęła się szeroko. W życiu chyba nie piła czegoś równie smacznego. - Tata też to polubił - przyznała, odrzucając na plecy kasztanowe włosy. - Muszę przyznać, córeczko, że zaskoczyłaś mnie i to bardzo. Nie sądziłam, że masz taki talent - Astrid przytuliła dziewczynkę. W tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły, wraz ze śniegiem i mroźnym wiatrem, do domu weszli Czkawka i Szczerbatek. - Chyba zaczyna się zawieja - stwierdził wódz, otrzepując się ze śniegu. Szczerbek od razu położył się przy ogniu, obok swojej córki i Wichury. Jego pan zaś podszedł do swoich kobiet. - Idź sobie, jesteś przemarznięty - mruknęła Astrid. Mąż bezceremonialnie wyjął jej kubek z ręki i wypił jego zawartość. - Od razu lepiej - uśmiechnął się, czując przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się po jego ciele. - To było moje! - zawołała z wyrzutem. - Spokój, nie będziecie mi się tu kłócić o jaknog - powiedziała Lili, odsuwając się od matki. - Zaraz zrobię więcej. - Wybacz, Astrid... musiałem - Czkawka bezskutecznie próbował się usprawiedliwić przed żoną, która skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, wyraźnie obrażona. Dopiero, kiedy córka wręczyła obojgu po kubku ciepłego napoju, odezwała się, choć wciąż urażona. - Nadal jestem na ciebie zła - oświadczyła. - Ale jeśli się postarasz, to może ci wybaczę. - Przepraszam, kotku - wyszeptał jej do ucha, całując ją tam, a następnie zjechał na szyję. Zadrżała lekko, czując jego dotyk i przymknęła oczy. - Wiecie co? Dokończcie to może w sypialni - mruknęła Lili, wspinając się po schodach na górę. Jej rodzice spojrzeli na siebie i zachichotali, po czym wódz wziął ukochaną na ręce i zaniósł prosto do łóżka. * ok. 3/4 szkl. mleka; ok. 1,5 łyżeczki miodu; przyprawy według własnego uznania, ja dodałam dużo cynamonu, trochę gałki muszkatołowej i odrobinkę imbiru, proporcje zależą od tego, co kto lubi; pierwotnie dodałam zwykłą śmietanę 18%, ale była zbyt kwaśna, więc zdecydowałam się zastąpić ją 30%, taką jak do bitej śmietany, lekko ją ubić (ale na sztywno będzie lepsza) i na koniec wymieszać ze wszystkim. Wtedy jest tak, jak to wyraziłam ustami Lili, czyli bardziej puszyste. Młodość Deszcz Lili nie rozumiała, dlaczego ludzie nie lubią deszczu. Ona uwielbiała być mokra, czuć krople wody spływające z jej twarzy i długich, kasztanowych kosmyków. Zwłaszcza błogosławiła deszcz, kiedy zmywał z jej policzków pojawiające się wciąż łzy. - Paskudna pogoda, nie? - zapytał Precel, który właśnie wylądował w pobliżu i usiadł obok niej na schodach domu. - Zapomniałem, że ty lubisz deszcz - zreflektował się, kiedy nie odpowiedziała. Spojrzał na nią uważnie. - Co się stało? Dlaczego płaczesz? - zapytał. - Wcale nie płaczę, to deszcz - odparła próbując zachować spokój. Nagle jednak pociągnęła nosem, na co Precel uśmiechnął się. - Przez deszcz masz takie zapuchnięte oczy? - zapytał odgarniając jej włosy za ucho. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi - na te słowa ledwo zauważalny cień przemknął po jego twarzy. - Możesz mi o wszystkim powiedzieć. - Pokłóciłam się z mamą - wyznała w końcu. - Nienawidzę tego... - Przykro mi - położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. - O co poszło? - Właściwie... to już nawet nie pamiętam... - przyznała. - Ale powiedziałam jej straszne rzeczy, których bardzo żałuję. Nagadałam, że jest beznadziejna, że jej nienawidzę i gdybym tylko mogła, to zabrałabym tatę jak najdalej od niej - gorące łzy znowu zaczęły spływać po jej twarzy, mieszając się z kroplami zimnego deszczu. - Przecież ja ją kocham i to bardzo... Jak mogłam powiedzieć jej takie rzeczy? - ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Chłopak patrzył przez chwilę, po czym objął ją niepewnie. - Ona mi nigdy nie wybaczy - łkała dziewczyna. - Lili, spokojnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. To w końcu twoja mama, wie o tym, że ją kochasz i też cię kocha, nawet bardziej niż myślisz - powiedział łagodnie. Odsunęła się od niego patrząc niepewnie. - Wiem, to dziwnie brzmi w ustach kogoś, kto nie ma matki - dodał cicho. - Nie... to nie to... ja tylko... - wzięła głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić, po czym kontynuowała. - Tak właściwie nigdy mi nie mówiłeś, co się stało z twoją mamą - przyznała. - Sam niewiele wiem - wzruszył ramionami. - Ojciec mówił, że miała na imię Mjöllna, od młota Thora. Była niezwykle silna, a także mądra i bardzo piękna. Potrafiła znaleźć szczęście nawet w najtrudniejszych chwilach. Była po prostu wspaniałą kobietą, doskonale wyszkolona, potrafiła perfekcyjnie wykorzystać każdy słaby punkt przeciwnika. A wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim najlepsze? - spojrzał na zasłuchaną przyjaciółkę. - Że od urodzenia była niewidoma. Szok i zaskoczenie, jakie odmalowały się na twarzy Lili sprawiły, że Precel szczerze się roześmiał. - Tak, też miałem taką minę - powiedział, gdy w końcu przestał się śmiać. - To niewiarygodne, prawda? A jednak rzeczywiście tak było. - A co... co się z nią stało? - zapytała. - Mówiłem ci, że była bardzo silna, prawda? Niestety, to się tyczy tylko jej charakteru. Fizycznie była krucha i delikatna, choć bezlitosna, zarówno dla siebie jak i innych. Jej organizm był za słaby, żeby znieść ciężki i skomplikowany poród. Po prostu zmarła - powiedział smutno. - Najbardziej żałuję tego, że nie miałem szansy jej poznać... Nagle Lili pochyliła się do przodu i pocałowała do w policzek. - Dziękuję ci. Jesteś wspaniałym przyjacielem - wstała. - A teraz wybacz, ale muszę zrobić coś bardzo ważnego - wzięła głęboki wdech i otworzyła drzwi do domu. - Chyba właśnie polubiłem deszcz - szepnął Precel do siebie. Astrid siedziała przy stole z głową leżącą na rękach i płakała, a Czkawka siedział przy niej i obejmował ją za ramiona. - Kochanie, przecież to tylko kłótnia. Wiesz ile razy ja pożarłem się z moim ojcem? - wódz próbował uspokoić żonę. - Ale ja nie chcę się z nią kłócić - odparła załamana. - Dzieci i rodzice czasem się sprzeczają i to jest normalne. - Powiedziałam, że jej nienawidzę, w ogóle nie potrzebuję i jest najgorszą córką na świecie. A to wcale nieprawda! Jestem najgorszą matką świata, miała rację... - załkała. - Nie, to ty miałaś rację... - odezwała się nagle Lili. Astrid podniosła gwałtownie głowę na dźwięk głosu córki. - Mamusiu... przepraszam, że tak do ciebie powiedziałam... ja wcale tak nie myślę... - na jej wciąż mokrej od deszczu twarzy znów pokazały się łzy. Astrid wstała od stołu, po czym przytuliła mocno nastolatkę, nie zważając na to, że jest cała mokra. - To ja przepraszam, córeczko. Nie powinnam była mówić tego wszystkiego, strasznie tego żałuję - gładziła dziewczynę po przemoczonych, kasztanowych włosach. - Kocham cię, mamo. Bardzo cię kocham - Lili wtuliła się w matkę. - Ja ciebie bardziej - odparła z uśmiechem wojowniczka. - A mnie to już nikt nie kocha - powiedział żartobliwie Czkawka patrząc na swoje kobiety z miłością. Obie spojrzały na niego i zachichotały. - Szczerbatek cię kocha - odparła Astrid, a Nocna Furia jakby tylko na to czekała. Smok powalił swojego pana na ziemię i już miał zacząć go wylizywać, ale dziewczyny wspólnymi siłami, ze śmiechem wyciągnęły biednego jeźdźca z łap zabójczo uroczego i nadopiekuńczego smoczydła. - On jest mój, ty gadzie ty - zaśmiała się Astrid, po czym pomogła mężowi wstać i pocałowała go z miłością. Lili podrapała Szczerbatka pod brodą powalając go na ziemię, po czym przytuliła się do rodziców. I wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie zapomnieli, że mają w domu jeszcze jedną, domagającą się pieszczot Nocną Furię... Czasu nie zatrzymasz - ...a on wtedy powiedział... w ogóle mnie nie słuchasz! - Ależ oczywiście, że słucham. - Nie, nieprawda. Wyłączyłeś się jakiś czas temu i pewnie nie potrafisz nawet streścić, o czym mówiłam - obrażona dziewczyna skrzyżowała ręce. - Lili... - Przychodzę do ciebie po radę, już nawet nie jako do dziadka, ale jako do emerytowanego wodza z dużym doświadczeniem, a ty... - Wiesz, mała, Stoick zawsze miał trudności ze słuchaniem rodziny - mruknął Pyskacz, który przyszedł niezauważenie. - To co masz za problem? - usiadł i spojrzał na nią. - No z ojcem... - Nie masz pojęcia, Stoick, ileż to razy słyszałem te słowa od twojego syna - zaśmiał się. - To chyba u was rodzinne. - Ale o co tak właściwie chodzi? - Chodzi o to, że on nie ma czasu nawet na zwykłą rozmowę. Ja wiem, że ma dużo pracy, ale to nie jest fair. Może mieć kiedy rozsądzić spór o jaka, a nie może zająć się własną córką - patrzyła na nich ze smutkiem w oczach. - Uroki bycia wodzem - wzruszył ramionami. - Ale nie to jest najgorsze. On cały czas traktuje mnie jak dziecko i jest stanowczo nadopiekuńczy. To naprawdę irytujące, w końcu mam już 17 lat. A niby jak mam mu to wszystko powiedzieć, kiedy on nawet nie chce ze mną porozmawiać! - chodziła w kółko gestykulując gwałtownie. - Jakbym widział Czkawkę - mruknął Pyskacz. - Posłuchaj mnie - Stoick westchnął i chwycił wnuczkę za rękę. - W życiu każdego rodzica przychodzi taki czas, kiedy musi zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że jego dziecko jest już dorosłe i się z tym pogodzić, to wcale nie jest takie łatwe. - Naprawdę? - Mój syn ma 40 lat, jest wodzem wioski, ma żonę i prawie dorosłą córkę. Jest wspaniałym mężczyzną i jestem z niego bardzo dumny, ale wciąż widzę w nim małego chłopca i tęsknię za czasem, kiedy miał tych lat 4 - uśmiechnął się. - Ale jakoś dałeś radę. - To trochę inna relacja. Zapytaj ojca Astrid, jak to dokładnie jest. Z pewnością było mu ciężko patrzeć, jak jego mała córeczka staje się dorosłą kobietą, zostaje matką, wychodzi za mąż... - Znając Czkawkę, ciężko znosi fakt, że przestajesz być córeczką tatusia - kowal pokiwał głową. - Pogadaj z nim. Tak po prostu zażądaj uwagi. - Mam go zmusić do rozmowy? - dziewczyna uniosła brwi. - Poniekąd. Twoja babcia zawsze tak robiła, kiedy twój dziadek był zajęty. Działało. - Dobra, spróbuję - westchnęła. - Dzięki Pyskacz. A, tobie też dziękuję, dziadku - uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale nie wyglądała na przekonaną o powodzeniu tego planu. Gdy tylko opuściła dom dziadków, skierowała się do własnego z nadzieją, że ktoś w nim jest. Niestety, jak zwykle pusto. Zajęła się więc przygotowywaniem kolacji i właśnie była w trakcie pracy, gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi i poszła otworzyć. - Cześć - przywitał się Sączysmark. - Cześć - uśmiechnęła się wracając do pracy. - Ojca akurat nie ma. - To fatalnie - skrzywił się. - No wiem, też mam do niego sprawę. A może ja ci pomogę? - zaproponowała patrząc na niego. - Szczerze wątpię. Musiałabyś mi doradzić, jak mam nauczyć Ingrid opieki nad Hakokłem - odparł. - Dlaczego akurat Ingrid? - zaciekawiła się głaszcząc Szczerbatkę, która przyszła zwabiona zapachem jedzenia i potrzebą czułości. - Bo Supersmark już umie. Sam przecież ma Koszmara Ponocnika. A Ingrid z tym swoim Kroplorwijem niewiele wie na ten temat. Muszę ją tylko przekonać, że to dla dobra nas wszystkich. - A gdybyś tak przestał się zachowywać jak ojciec i zmuszać ją do tego, tylko spróbował ją zainteresować. Wiesz, jak przyjaciel - zaproponowała. - Co? - nie zrozumiał. - Robisz dokładnie to samo, co mój tata. Wychodzisz z założenia, że wiesz, co dla niej najlepsze. A spróbuj działać tak, żeby tego nie czuła. Przekonaj ją, żeby uczyła się z własnej woli, a nie dlatego, że ją zmuszasz - wyjaśniła. - Tylko jak? - Może na początek spróbuj jej wytłumaczyć, że prawdziwie dobry jeździec powinien się znać nie tylko na swoim smoku - zastanowiła się. - Może wtedy zrozumie, że powinna na wszelki wypadek umieć się zaopiekować każdym smokiem - wsunęła Nocnej Furii kawałek ryby do paszczy i znów pogłaskała ją po nosie. - Albo odeślij ją do mnie, pogadam z nią - wracając do gotowania. - Dobra. Spróbować nie zaszkodzi - wzruszył ramionami. - Dzięki, młoda. - Nie ma sprawy - uśmiechnęła się. - Pójdę już. Powodzenia z twoją sprawą - wyszedł. Czkawka i Astrid wrócili dopiero pod wieczór. Na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że są zrelaksowani i wypoczęci, ewidentnie przez kilka ostatnich godzin świetnie się bawili. Lili siedziała przy Szczerbatce i głaskała ją w zamyśleniu, walcząc z sennością. Na widok rodziców wstała. - Czekałam na was - mruknęła z lekkim wyrzutem, podając im jedzenie. - Tak jakoś wyszło... - Czkawka usiadł do stołu, podobnie jak jego żona. Lili dołączyła do nich chwilę później, gdy nakarmiła smoki i zaczęli jeść. - Co się stało? - Astrid zauważyła niezbyt dobry nastrój córki. - Nic takiego. Po prostu chodzi o to, że... - westchnęła. - Chodzi o to, że mam dość traktowania mnie jak dziecko - wyznała patrząc na nich. Czkawka westchnął i przerwał jedzenie, po czym splótł palce obu dłoni i oparł na nich brodę, a następnie spojrzał na dziewczynę uważnie. - To co robię... - zaczął. - Moje postępowanie wynika z faktu, że dbam o twoje dobro i bezpieczeństwo. - Ale ja mam już 17 lat. Chyba jestem dość dojrzała, żeby sama dbać o siebie - prawie zawołała. - Tato, ja rozumiem, że martwisz się o mnie, ale ja naprawdę, potrafię dać sobie radę. Zresztą mam jednego z najgroźniejszych smoków na świecie, myślisz, że nie jestem z nią bezpieczna? To tak jakbyś nie wierzył, że Szczerbatek będzie chronił ciebie - skrzyżowała ręce. - Ja po prostu robię to, co każdy ojciec. - Nie, ty już jesteś nadopiekuńczy - zaprotestowała gwałtownie. - Dobrze. Postaram się zmienić, ale niczego nie gwarantuję - ustąpił w końcu. - Nie tatuś, nie ma tak dobrze. Masz mi to obiecać i słowa dotrzymać - zażądała. W takich momentach znacznie bardziej przypominała Astrid, niż jego. Mężczyzna westchnął i spojrzał bezradnie na żonę. - No co? Ma rację - wzruszyła ramionami. - Mam ci kochanie przypomnieć, co ty wyprawiałeś w jej wieku? - zapytała widząc jego minę. - Gdyby Stoick był taki w stosunku do ciebie, to byś chyba oszalał. - Zgoda - skapitulował. - Zmienię się, obiecuję. Ale ty w zamian musisz pokazać, że naprawdę nie mam się czego bać - wycelował w córkę palec, a ta skinęła potwierdzająco głową. Kończyli posiłek w milczeniu, ale atmosfera wyraźnie się rozluźniła. Wreszcie Lili znowu się odezwała. - No dobra... Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa... Podpadłam dzisiaj trochę ojcu Sączysmarka... - Nie przejmuj się, to nic takiego - mruknął Czkawka. Dziewczyna spojrzała zdziwiona. - Łatwiej wyliczyć osoby, którym nie podpadłeś, niż te, którym podpadłeś - zaśmiała się Astrid wstając, żeby sprzątnąć po kolacji. - Poza tym, jemu zawsze łatwo podpaść. - Twojemu ojcu chyba łatwiej. No i był jeszcze Pleśniak, ten to dopiero drażliwiec jakich mało... - Astrid, proszę cię. Ustaliliśmy chyba, że etap ,,przed Szczerbatkiem" pozostawiamy w niepamięci... - No tak. Wolno wspominać tylko ,,po Szczerbatku, a przed Lili" i ,,po Lili" - pokręciła głową. - Weź tylko pod uwagę, że nasza córka jest bardziej podobna do ciebie. - Astrid... - Uwielbiam się z tobą droczyć - uśmiechnęła się stając za nim, obejmując go za szyję i całując w policzek. - To co mam zrobić z Podłosmarkiem? Zignorować? - zapytała Lili. - Pogadam z nim jutro, dowiem się, o co chodziło - odparł ojciec. - To dobranoc - wstała od stołu i skinęła na Szczerbatkę, po czym poszła do siebie. - Nasza mała dziewczynka dorasta - westchnął Czkawka. - Wiem, że cię to gryzie. Mnie też nie jest łatwo - przyznała Astrid siadając mu na kolanach. - Ale nie powstrzymasz czasu. Niestety... - Dla mnie i tak jesteś najpiękniejsza na świecie i zawsze będziesz - uśmiechnął się całując ją w skroń. - Nawet jak będę starsza i bardziej pomarszczona niż Gothi?* - Tak to się chyba nie da - zachichotał. - Ale tak, nawet wtedy. - W sumie ta sytuacja ma swoje dobre strony. Skoro nasze dziecko nie wymaga już tyle uwagi, możemy ją skupić na sobie - uśmiechnęła się, ciągnąc męża w stronę sypialni. * Tak, Gothi jeszcze żyje, ale nie pytajcie, ile ma lat C: Niezbadane są wyroki losu cz.2 ciąg dalszy, dedykacja nadal dla Kimiko i dla Kapi za pomoc ze smokiem kilkanaście lat później - CO?! - wrzask Lili rozległ się po domu, wyrywając trzy smoki ze spokojnej drzemki. - Też nie jesteśmy zachwyceni - przyznał Czkawka. - Rozumiemy, że możesz być w szoku... - O tak, to na pewno. Jak mogliście mi zrobić coś takiego po 18 latach? - dziewczyna aż usiadła z wrażenia na krześle. Nagle dziwne zachowanie matki zyskało proste wyjaśnienie. - Lili... - Muszę się przejść - wstała i ruszyła do drzwi. - Ale błagam, nie mów nikomu. Jak mój ojciec się dowie, powie Pyskaczowi, a on wygada całej wiosce. - Niczego nie obiecuję - wyszła szybko. * Gdy wracała do domu po kilkugodzinnym spacerze, zauważyła przed drzwiami jakąś postać. Podeszła bliżej i z ulgą rozpoznała w wysokiej kobiecie o siwych włosach i lekko przygarbionej sylwetce, swoją własną babcię Valkę. - Też nie mogłaś wysiedzieć w domu? - uśmiechnęła się. - To już nie mogę odwiedzić własnego syna i jego rodziny? - odparła kobieta, odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Nie no, możesz. Tylko ostrzegam, mają ostatnio ciężkie dni - dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi, zza których dobiegały odgłosy kłótni. - Astriś... - mówił błagalnie wódz. - Nie mów do mnie "Astriś", Czkawuś - warknęła na niego żona. - Ostrzegałam - powiedziała Lili, kompletnie ignorując rodziców. - Proszę cię, kotek... - Daj mi spokój! - Dość tego! - zawołała dziewczyna, zirytowana ich postawą. - Zachowujecie się jak dzieci! Ty - wycelowała palec w matkę - weź się w garść, a ty - teraz w ojca - odpuść i daj jej spokój. - Wiem... to w końcu moja wina... - westchnął Czkawka. - Nie. To wasza wspólna wina - zaprotestowała jego córka. - Ale musisz wykazać więcej cierpliwości i zrozumienia. - Dowiem się, o co tu chodzi? - spytała niepewnie Valka. - O nic mamo. Mamy po prostu takie... małe spięcia - westchnął wódz. - Może ja przyjdę kiedy indziej... - Wiesz, babciu, nie chcę być niemiła, ale to chyba jest dobry pomysł. * miesiąc później - Jesteście tego pewni? - pytała Lili z powątpiewaniem. - Musimy. Jeśli tego nie zrobimy, ludzie zaczną szeptać po kątach, a to całkiem zniszczy naszą reputację - Czkawka nie patrzył na nią, tylko na drzwi Twierdzy, przed którymi stali. Odetchnął, chwycił ręce żony i córki, po czym wszedł do środka z bijącym mocno sercem. Wewnątrz panował gwar, jednak ludzie zaczynali milknąć, widząc swojego wodza. To głównie dzięki ojcu, Czkawce od początku udało się zdobyć tak wielki szacunek wśród mieszkańców wioski. Stoick, jako były wódz, nadal miał poważanie w wiosce i wielu początkowo szanowało jego syna tylko przez wzgląd na niego. Dopóki chłopak sam nie udowodnił, że jest wielkim wodzem, jednym z największych i najwspanialszych. Rodzina zajęła w spokoju swoje miejsca, po czym uczta się zaczęła. Po pewnym czasie, Czkawka wstał, z zamiarem ogłoszenia ważnej rzeczy. - Bardzo proszę o chwilę ciszy i skupienia - powiedział. - Chciałbym... muszę wam coś powiedzieć - zaczął niepewnie. Było widać, że wyznanie prawdy stanowi dla niego problem. - Ja... to znaczy my... - plątał się, w końcu westchnął. - Spodziewamy się dziecka - wypalił i usiadł. W Twierdzy zawrzało. Przez chwilę wszyscy patrzyli na parę małżeńską oniemiali, po czym zaczęli szeptać z dezaprobatą. Zdecydowanie nie byli zachwyceni, w pewnym wieku posiadanie dziecka uważano za coś niewłaściwego, wręcz budzącego kontrowersje. Nagle, Lili zrobiła coś, czego sama po sobie nigdy by się nie spodziewała: wstała i zaczęła przemawiać. Ale nie jak młoda, niepewna dziewczyna, tylko jak prawdziwy, potężny wódz. - Ludzie, posłuchajcie mnie! - zawołała pełnym, donośnym głosem, skupiając na sobie uwagę wszystkich. - Wiem, że nie jesteście specjalnie szczęśliwi i rozumiem to. W końcu sama mam prawo czuć się pokrzywdzona. A jednak tak nie jest - rodzice spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni. - Wiem, że moim rodzicom więcej rzeczy wychodzi przypadkiem, niż planowo, ale może to i dobrze? W końcu jeden z najlepszych tego dowodów, cóż... stoi przed wami - rozłożyła ręce, wskazując na siebie. - Zajście w ciążę w tym wieku nie jest łatwe, więc czy to nie oznacza, że bogowie patrzą na nich łaskawie? Może to jest znak, że nie wszystko będzie tak złe, jak nam się wydaje? Przecież ja sama jestem wpadką - przyznała. - Byłam dzieckiem nieplanowanym i niechcianym, ale rodzice mnie pokochali, a wy wszyscy cieszyliście się z moich narodzin. Dlaczego teraz nie mielibyśmy zrobić tego samego? To przecież też dziecko, takie samo jak inne. Czemu miałoby być witane w odmienny sposób? I wiecie, nadal nie chcę rodzeństwa. Ale naprawdę się cieszę - wyznała na koniec, po czym usiadła. - Piękna przemowa, córeczko - szepnął Czkawka wzruszony. - Dziękuję. Mam tylko nadzieję, że cokolwiek do nich dotarło... * dwa miesiące później Precel kończył właśnie pracę w kuźni, a jego smok spał sobie spokojnie. Chłopak niepewnie zerkał co jakiś czas na gada. Wciąż nie był pewien, czy postąpił właściwie, adoptując go, ale ufał Lili bezgranicznie. W końcu była córką i wnuczką wspaniałych wodzów, miłość do smoków odziedziczyła po ojcu i babce. Dodatkowo należała do rodziny Haddock, niezwykle wyjątkowej. Potomkini wielkich, dumnych przywódców klanu, zmieniających świat... Wierzył, że pewnego dnia i ona zmieni świat, że to jej przeznaczenie. On zaś wolał zacisze kuźni i spokojną pracę, którą wykonywał już od najmłodszych lat. A wszystko zawdzięczał wodzowi. Śledzik nie radził sobie z opieką nad synem po śmierci żony, więc Czkawka postanowił postąpić z dzieckiem tak, jak zrobił to jego własny ojciec: zabrał malucha do kuźni i wraz z Pyskaczem wszystkiego go nauczyli. W ten sposób, chłopiec miał ciekawe zajęcie, kowal pomoc w kuźni, wódz godnego następcę na tym stanowisku, a ojciec dzieciaka wiedział, że mały jest w dobrych rękach. Wygaszał właśnie piec i zbierał się, żeby iść do domu, gdy nagle zobaczył w półmroku dwie postaci: kobiety i smoka. - Hej - Lili stłumiła ziewnięcie. - Co ty tu robisz, dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz? - zdziwił się chłopak. - Nie możemy spać - pogłaskała po głowie Szczerbatkę, po obu było widać, że są zmęczone i niewyspane. - Zresztą mogłabym cię równie dobrze zapytać o to samo. - Ja właśnie idę do domu. A ty powinnaś porządnie odpocząć - podszedł do niej. - Chętnie - mruknęła. - Kiedy dwa miesiące temu mówiłam, że cieszę cię z ciąży mamy, nie sądziłam, że nie dadzą mi spać po nocach - jęknęła. - Próbowałaś z nimi porozmawiać? - I co, mam zabronić im się kochać? Powodzenia życzę, oni się zachowują jak nastolatki, nic do nich nie dociera. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żeby działali na siebie wzajemnie w taki sposób. Zupełnie jakby ciąża dodawała mamie uroku, przez co ojciec cały czas się do niej klei. A że i ona ma na niego niemałą ochotę, cóż... aż się czasami dziwię, że jeszcze mają siłę... Z kolei dziadkowie pewnie też się bawią, więc nie za bardzo mam co ze sobą zrobić. Precel niepewnie wyciągnął do niej ręce. Lili spojrzała na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem, po czym bez zastanowienia wtuliła się w jego ramiona. Była wykończona, co powodowało jej załamanie. Chłopak zesztywniał, czując, jak wali mu serce. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, gdy unosił ręce, żeby pogłaskać jej długie włosy, które rozsypały się po szczupłych plecach w kasztanowej kaskadzie. Zawsze tak na nią reagował, tak bardzo mu się podobała, a nigdy nie umiał zdobyć się na odwagę i jej tego powiedzieć. - Może przenocujecie u mnie? - palnął, zanim zdążył pomyśleć. - Daj spokój, nie chcę robić problemów - zaprotestowała sennie, głaskanie ją usypiało. Miała tak od wczesnego dzieciństwa. - Dla mnie nigdy nie będziesz problemem - powiedział cicho, pod wpływem impulsu biorąc ją na ręce. Doskonale wiedział, że tego nie znosiła, jednak była stanowczo zbyt zmęczona, żeby zaprotestować. - Szczerbatka, chodź - polecił Nocnej Furii. - Anna, Beth, idziemy - wyszedł z kuźni i skierował się do domu, a samica Zębiroga poczłapała za nim. Dziewczyna po drodze zasnęła, więc wpatrywał się w jej jasną, spokojną twarz, widoczną nawet w mroku. - Moja słodka Lili - szepnął z uśmiechem. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham - to mówiąc, pocałował ją w czoło. - I nie martw się, kiedyś ci to powiem, prosto w oczy. Kiedyś... Dorosłość Niezbadane są wyroki losu cz.3 zakończenie, dedykacja nadal dla Kimiko. Nawet bardziej tutaj niż tam. dziękuję za wszystko, nasze pisanie sporo mi pomogło * cztery miesiące później Lili siedziała wraz z matką w Wylęgarni, gdzie właśnie wykluwały się smocze pisklęta. - Niedługo i nasze pisklę się wykluje - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna, głaszcząc lekko wielki brzuch mamy. - Co jest? - zapytała widząc wyraz jej twarzy. - Boję się - wyznała Astrid. - Co będzie, jeśli sobie nie poradzimy? - Ze mną sobie poradziliście, to teraz nie dacie rady? - Ale wtedy byliśmy prawie 20 lat młodsi... - A teraz macie doświadczenie. No i mnie do pomocy. Mamuś - chwyciła jej dłonie i spojrzała jej w oczy - będzie dobrze. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się niepewnie i nagle mocno ścisnęła dłonie córki. - To już... - powiedziała z przestrachem. - Wody mi odchodzą... Lili również odczuła panikę, ale wzięła się w garść. Wiedziała, że musi być silna dla swojej mamy i rodzeństwa. - Oddychaj spokojnie - powiedziała opanowana, pomagając jej wstać. - Musimy wracać do domu, zanim się zacznie na dobre. Szczerbatka, leć po moich przyjaciół, muszą nam pomóc. Wichurka, ty zabierzesz nas do domu. Nocna Furia błyskawicznie wyfrunęła na zewnątrz, a Śmiertnik Zębacz usiadł tak, żeby ułatwić im dostanie się na swój grzbiet. - Chodź - pomogła matce wstać. - Nie dam rady cię podnieść. Z pomocą córki, Astrid udało się usiąść na grzbiecie smoczycy i wylądowały prosto przed domem, gdzie młodzi jeźdźcy czekali na swoją przywódczynię. - Precel, lecisz po mojego ojca. Loki, ty po Gothi. Lokia, po moich dziadków. Ingrid, po babcie - komenderowała, a wszyscy błyskawicznie odlatywali. - Ty i ja, Smark, pomożemy mamie zejść - niezbyt cieszyło ją towarzystwo syna Sączysmarka, ale był najsilniejszy ze wszystkich. - Co się dzieje? - zapytała Valka, która jako pierwsza się pojawiła. - Nic, wszystko jest w porządku - powiedziała spokojnie Lili. - Mama po prostu rodzi - nie chciała dodatkowo martwić i tak przestraszonej kobiety. Val zrozumiała jej intencję, bo również zachowała spokój. Pomogła dziewczynie wprowadzić matkę do domu. - A co ja mam robić? - zapytał Supersmark. - Nic, twoje zadanie już się skończyło, dzięki za pomoc - odparła Lili. - Albo wiesz co? Jak mój ojciec przyleci, powiedz mu, żeby nie panikował - trzy kobiety weszły do domu. Młoda błyskawicznie przygotowała wszystko jak należy, babki ją wyuczyły już kilka tygodni temu, żeby była gotowa w każdej chwili. - Jak się czujesz? - Valka odgarnęła swojej synowej grzywkę z czoła, na którym pokazywały się już pierwsze krople potu. - Boję się - wyznała blond wojowniczka. - Nie ma czego, przecież to nie pierwszy raz - uspokoiła ją jej matka, wchodząc do domu. - Mamo, wtedy miałam 23 lata, nie prawie 42 - jęknęła z bólu, czując kolejny skurcz, silniejszy niż poprzednie. - Oddychaj spokojnie - poleciła Lili, chwytając dłoń matki. Astrid próbowała się rozluźnić, chcąc zmniejszyć ból. Wiedziała też, że oddychanie znacznie pomaga, więc robiła co mogła. - Myślę, że możemy zaczynać - powiedziała matka Astrid po pewnym czasie. - Hej, jestem przy tobie - zapewniła dziewczyna, patrząc w niebieskie oczy matki, identyczne jak jej własne. Kobieta ścisnęła niepewnie rękę córki i na znak matki zaczęła przeć. Tymczasem przed domem zgromadził się spory tłum. Wszyscy czekali ze zniecierpliwieniem na narodziny kolejnego potomka wodza. Najbardziej zdenerwowany był Czkawka, któremu nie pozwolono nawet wejść do środka. Kiedy rozbrzmiewał kolejny krzyk jego żony, frustrował się jeszcze bardziej. Kilka razy był bliski wdarcia się do domu i pobiegnięcia do ukochanej, jednak ojciec za każdym razem zatrzymywał go siłą. Po kilku ciężkich godzinach, Astrid miała dość. Nieważne, że do końca było bliżej niż dalej, ona nie miała już sił walczyć. - Córeczko, przyłóż się - powiedziała jej matka. - Już nie mogę - jęknęła w odpowiedzi. - Astrid, dasz radę - zapewniła ją Valka. - Nie, nie dam! - Mamo, proszę... - Nie mam siły... - Wiem, co ci pomoże - Lili wstała nagle, wpadając na pomysł. - Za chwileczkę wrócę, obiecuję - wybiegła przed dom, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył ją zatrzymać. - Tato! - zawołała. Wódz odwrócił się i ujrzał bladą twarz córki, oraz desperację w jej oczach. - Jesteś potrzebny. - Wiesz doskonale, że żaden mężczyzna nie ma prawa być obecny przy porodzie. To tradycja - zaprotestował Stoick. - Mam gdzieś waszą tradycję! Matka go potrzebuje, nie da sobie rady sama! - zawołała z furią. - Stoick, daj mu iść. Nie pierwszy raz łamie tradycję - zauważył Pyskacz. - Poza tym, naprawdę chcesz się kłócić z dziewczyną gorszą niż cała wasza rodzina razem wzięta? Były wódz przemyślał argumenty przyjaciela i ustąpił. Lili pociągnęła ojca za sobą, do wnętrza domu. - Co ty wyprawiasz, nie wolno mu tu być! - zawołała Valka na widok syna. - Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Nie zemdleje i nie będzie przeszkadzał, ja za niego ręczę - niewzruszona dziewczyna usiadła obok matki i z powrotem wzięła ją za rękę. - Czkawka... - powiedziała słabo Astrid. - Ciii... już dobrze kotku, jestem przy tobie - mąż pocałował ją łagodnie, po czym wziął od córki mokrą ściereczkę i otarł jej pot z czoła. - Dasz sobie radę - chwycił ją za rękę. Nagle, kobieta poczuła niespodziewany przypływ siły, jakby obecność męża dodała jej energii. - Doskonale, kochanie! Świetnie ci idzie! - kibicował jej. W pewnym momencie rozległo się głośne chrupnięcie. - To twoja, czy moja? - Lili spojrzała niepewnie na ojca. - Nie wiem - pokręcił głową. - Co się stało? - spytała Valka. - Astrid złamała któremuś z nas rękę - wyjaśnił jej syn. - Ale nie wiemy, komu - dodała wnuczka. - Nie czujemy tego. Obie babcie wybuchnęły śmiechem, natomiast Astrid wzięła ostatni, głęboki wdech i po chwili było już po wszystkim. Kobiety zabrały noworodka do sąsiedniego pokoju, a Lili poszła za nimi. Dziecko nie płakało, co było dość niecodzienne i niepokojące. W końcu Gothi odwróciła się do dziewczyny i podała jej maleństwo. Nastolatka odrzuciła na plecy kasztanowe włosy i ostrożnie wzięła nowo narodzonego brata z rąk szamanki. Przypatrywała się z głębokim zachwytem jego spokojnej buzi, małym rączkom i pokrytej jasnym puszkiem główce. - Cześć maluchu - powiedziała cicho, ze ściśniętym gardłem. - To ja, twoja siostra, Lili... - Wygląda zupełnie jak mały Czkawka - szepnęła Valka. - I jest równie kruchy - matka Astrid była mocno zmartwiona. - Gothi twierdzi, że jego serce jest bardzo słabe, może nie dożyć wschodu słońca. - Przy Czkawce wszyscy powtarzali mi to samo. Oprócz Stoicka, nikt w niego nie wierzył. I pamiętaj, że jest wcześniakiem. Ten maluch urodził się w terminie i do tego wszyscy w niego wierzą. Lili ostrożnie i powoli wyszła z pokoju, chcąc zanieść rodzicom. Nie chciała go przestraszyć, albo nie daj Thorze upuścić, tym bardziej, że przez łzy miała problem z widocznością. W końcu jednak dotarła do pokoju. - Zobacz, maluszku. To nasza mama i nasz tata - powiedziała cicho do dziecka. Astrid, mimo zmęczenia, wyciągnęła ręce, chcąc wziąć synka. - Jest śliczny - szepnął Czkawka, gdy córka ostrożnie oddała brata matce. - Jak go nazwiemy? - Jeszcze nie wiem - przyznała Astrid. - Może Finn Stoick? - zaproponowała Lili. - Doskonale, podoba mi się - kobieta spojrzała na męża. - Zgadzam się. I tak, to była moja ręka - uniósł lekko obandażowaną, złamaną dłoń. - Na szczęście jestem leworęczny - zaśmiał się. - Zawsze coś. Idziesz ze mną, czy zostajesz? - Zostanę. Dasz sobie radę sama - chwycił lekko zdrową ręką małą rączkę synka. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i wyszła przed dom z bijącym sercem. Zgromadzony tam tłum wpatrywał się w nią z napięciem. - Nasz wódz ma dziedzica! - ogłosiła. - Żona urodziła mu syna! - zawołała radośnie. Natychmiast wybuchła ogromna radość. Dziadkowie od razu podbiegli uściskać wnuczkę. - Ma na imię Finn Stoick - oznajmiła. - Mój pomysł - dodała z dumą. * Wbrew pozorom, chłopczyk spokojnie przespał prawie całą noc, obudził się dopiero o świcie. - Lili mówiła, że według twojej mamy, nasz syn miał nie dożyć wschodu słońca - szepnął Czkawka, przyglądając się karmiącej niemowlę żonie. - Jest taki kruchy... - pogłaskała lekko główkę dziecka. - Ona była znacznie silniejsza - bardzo się martwiła, miała złe przeczucia. - Też była malutka. Kiedy pierwszy raz wziąłem ją na ręce, aż się dziwiłem. I zobacz, jak nasza kruszyna wyrosła. Jest piękną, młodą kobietą. Ani się obejrzysz, a i on będzie dorosłym mężczyzną i przejmie władzę w wiosce, zamiast Lili. - Myślisz, że teraz się zgodzą uznać ją jako swojego wodza, skoro mamy syna? - Na pewno. Ludzie są przywiązani do tradycji, ale nie głupi. Prędzej pójdą za kobietą, niż za dzieckiem. - A nie będą się od niej domagali zamążpójścia i oddania władzy mężowi? - wstała i odłożyła synka do kołyski. - Naszą Lili? Zmusić do małżeństwa? - wódz aż się roześmiał. - Kotku, nie znajdziesz w wiosce samobójcy, który odważyłby się tak z nią zadrzeć. Wczoraj nawet mój ojciec jej ustąpił, kiedy zażądała, żebym przyszedł. Zresztą widziałaś, że i Gothi nie protestowała. - Widziałam - ziewnęła, wracając do łóżka. - Śpijmy już, kochanie - wtuliła się w męża. * Problemy zaczęły się piątego dnia. Okazało się, że Finn rzeczywiście ma bardzo słabe serce i płuca. Zaczął mieć kłopoty z oddychaniem, wszyscy obawiali się, że coś się stanie. Dlatego cała trójka na zmianę czuwała przy niemowlęciu, przez cały czas. Cała wioska martwiła się o życie synka wodza. Minęły dwa ciężkie, długie dni, wypełnione stresem, oczekiwaniem i niedoborem snu. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, rozświetlając wnętrze pokoju złocistymi promieniami i nadając włosom Lili jeszcze bardziej rudy odcień. - Poradzisz sobie, maluchu. Nie poddawaj się - mówiła do trzymanego w ramionach dziecka, które kołysała lekko. - Musisz być silny, jak cała twoja rodzina. Wszyscy w ciebie wierzymy, wszyscy cię kochamy i potrzebujemy - mówiła coraz bardziej błagalnie i rozpaczliwie, patrząc na spływającą w stronę oceanu kulę słoneczną. - Nie... nie, proszę - jęknęła, wyczuwając z przerażeniem, że oddech i serce dziecka zaczynają słabnąć. - Mamo! Tato! Finn... braciszku, nie rób mi tego... błagam... - prosiła ze łzami w oczach, które z czasem zaczęły spływać po jej zmęczonych policzkach. Na próżno. Wraz z ostatnimi promykami słońca, ginącego za horyzontem, Finn Stoick Haddock zmarł w ramionach siostry. * Pełna bólu oddała ciało niemowlęcia rodzicom, równie załamanym jak ona i wyszła z domu otępiała, ze śladami pojedynczych łez na twarzy. Gdy tylko zamknęła za sobą drzwi do domu, oparła się o nie i zsunęła po nich na ziemię, ukrywając twarz w kolanach i wybuchając płaczem. Ci, którzy to zobaczyli, natychmiast zaalarmowali innych, jednak od dziewczyny nie mogli się niczego dowiedzieć. Precel wybiegł z kuźni natychmiast, gdy zrozumiał, co się dzieje. Z trudem przedarł się przez tłum i dopadł przyjaciółki. - Lili... co się stało? - zdecydowanym ruchem uniósł jej podbródek do góry i odgarnął z twarzy kasztanowe kosmyki. Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, tylko przytuliła się do niego szlochając. - Nie ma go - wyznała łkając. - Znów jestem jedynaczką... Nie była w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej, słowa więzły w jej gardle i tonęły w płaczu. Zamknął oczy i przytulił ją do siebie, pozwalając jej wypłakać się w spokoju. - O co chodzi? - Stoick i Valka podeszli do nich, wraz z rodzicami Astrid, zaniepokojeni rozpaczą wnuczki. - Wasz wnuk, Finn... umarł przed chwilą - oznajmił cicho z przygnębieniem. - Przynajmniej tyle zrozumiałem. Ci, którzy usłyszeli, szybko przekazali kolejnym i wkrótce cała wioska już wiedziała o tragedii. Wikingowie może i są groźni, okrutni, niezdolni do okazywania uczuć. Ale kiedy umiera niewinne dziecko, cała wioska potrafi się złączyć w bólu z rodziną. Także smoki. Rodziców też da się wychować - Hej, Lili! Chcesz z nami trochę polatać? - zapytał Precel drapiąc lewy łeb swojego Zębiroga. - Ja nie wiem. Zapytaj mojego ochroniarza - zaśmiała się dziewczyna potrząsając kasztanowymi włosami. W odróżnieniu od innych, nie lubiła ich związywać ani zaplatać. - Ok. To jak, zrobisz to dla mnie? - tym razem skierował swoje pytanie do smoka. Nocna Furia otworzyła oczy i podskoczyła radośnie. - To chyba znaczy, że się zgadza. - Dobra, wezmę tylko mój notatnik i zaraz wracam - Lili zachichotała i weszła do domu. Nie lubiła wychodzić bez swojego szkicownika, w którym ciągle coś bazgrała. Miała do tego wyjątkowy talent, który odziedziczyła po ojcu. - Cześć - powiedziała zamykając drzwi. Jej rodzice byli... hmm, bardzo zaabsorbowani sobą wzajemnie, ale nie zwróciła na to szczególnej uwagi. Nie zatrzymując się wbiegła po schodach do swojego pokoju, chwyciła notatnik i szybko zbiegła na dół. - Pa! - zawołała otwierając drzwi. - Zaczekaj młoda damo - w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał ją głos ojca. Westchnęła słysząc te słowa. Nie miała co liczyć, na szybkie wyrwanie się z domu. - Ale... - spróbowała mimo wszystko. - Musimy porozmawiać. - Nie teraz tato, umówiłam się... - Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy ci wyjaśnić parę rzeczy? - Cóż... Jeśli masz na myśli to, co robiliście przed chwilą... Nie, wszystko ok. - Co masz na myśli? - zapytała matka. - Wiesz co. No błagam, nie jestem już dzieckiem, ja mam prawie 20 lat. - Naprawdę musimy porozmawiać - powiedział Czkawka. - O moich sprawach łóżkowych? Dziwne spojrzenie, jakie wymienili między sobą rodzice zanim popatrzyli na swoją córkę było bezcenne, dziewczyna przygryzła mocno wargę powstrzymując śmiech. - Spoko, żartowałam - uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, wyrazy ich twarzy szczerze ją rozbawiły. Ojciec przewrócił oczami. - No mam nadzieję. Uważamy, że... powinniśmy porozmawiać z tobą o naszych, jak to ujęłaś, ,,sprawach łóżkowych" - powiedział zerkając na Astrid. - Dlaczego? Macie jakieś problemy? - Emmm... - Zresztą wszystko jedno. Dobra, skoro chcieliście rozmawiać to mówcie, spieszę się - skrzyżowała ręce. - Cóż... - Więc właśnie... Po dość długiej chwili ciszy stało się jasne, że nie mają bladego pojęcia, jak się do tego zabrać. Lili westchnęła i poddała się. - W porządku. Ja... ja nie mam nic przeciwko temu, że macie aktywne i udane pożycie, to bardzo dobrze. Wiem, że kochacie siebie i kochacie mnie, i nic więcej mnie nie obchodzi. Ale na miłość Thora, błagam, róbcie to w waszej sypialni. Wiem, że tutaj i w ogóle wszędzie jest ciekawiej niż w łóżku, ale na Odyna, co jeśli wpadnę na spontaniczny pomysł zaproszenia sobie przyjaciół, albo wpadną wasi przyjaciele? Nie chcę, żeby pewnego dnia zastali taki widok, jak ja dzisiaj. Serio. Proszę was dla dobra innych, bądźcie grzeczniejsi. Ja już przywykłam, choć potrzebowałam trochę czasu - zakończyła, patrząc na nich. - A jeśli to już wszystko, naprawdę muszę iść. Na razie, widzimy się wieczorem - wyszła, zostawiając rodziców w stanie totalnego szoku. - Czy ty też to słyszałeś? - przemówiła w końcu Astrid, wciąż zaskoczona. Czkawka pokiwał powoli głową. - W życiu bym się nie spodziewał, że to dziecko jest tak piekielnie inteligentne. Tymczasem przed domem. - No jesteś wreszcie. Dlaczego wzięcie notatnika zajęło ci tyle czasu? - zapytał Precel. Smoki też były wyraźnie zniecierpliwione. - Tata chciał pogadać - odparła klepiąc Nocną Furię po głowie. - A powiesz mi o czym? - Nie. - Proszę! - W życiu - wskoczyła na grzbiet Szczerbatki. - Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz! - roześmiała się niemal wystrzeliwując w górę. - Jak ja kocham tę dziewczynę... ''Jego kolej na gest... Zobaczył ją tak bardzo blisko, Tak naturalnie, przepiękną Lili, I zapamiętał kolor, wszystko, Już zakochany był, tak zakochany był! Nazywał się Aiden. Tak mu powiedziała. W zasadzie nie wiadomo, skąd się wziął, ani co to za jeden, czy jakie ma zamiary. Po prostu pewnego dnia znalazł się na plaży, po burzy. Czy raczej ona go znalazła. Potem już potoczyło się samo, tak przepięknej, a zarazem niewinnej dziewczynie łatwo zawrócić w głowie. Równie łatwo, co zakochać się w niej po uszy, niestety, bez wzajemności. Na wyspie jest tyle dziewczyn, wcale niebrzydkich. Dlaczego ten Aiden musiał trafić akurat na nią? Dlaczego musiał uwieść akurat tę, w której Precel kochał się potajemnie już od wielu lat? Dlaczego akurat Lili? Ona zaś była szczęśliwa. Gryzła ją tylko jedna rzecz, którą starannie ukrywała, ze względów bezpieczeństwa: nie powiedziała Aidenowi, że Czkawka jest jej ojcem. Rodzice ją o to poprosili z obawy, że może próbować wykorzystać fakt, że jest córką wodza. W końcu nic o nim nie wiedziała, choć w zasadzie nie musiała. Była tak zauroczona tajemniczym przybyszem, że nic jej nie było potrzebne. Astrid śmiała się, że jest zupełnie taka jak ojciec, całe życie z głową w chmurach. Osobiście tego nie zauważyła, Czkawka był zawsze bardzo odpowiedzialnym, rozsądnym wodzem, choć czasem rzeczywiście zapominał o drobiazgach, ale i ona uważała to za nieistotne. Zresztą chłopak nie sprawiał wrażenia, że spędza z nią czas z przymusu, albo po prostu dobrze udawał, choć rzeczywiście nieco podejrzany był fakt, że dość często wypytywał o wodza i jego rodzinę, co dziewczyna zbywała zdawkowymi odpowiedziami. Jednak słuchała rodziców i nie wyjawiała mu prawdy i swojej rodzinie. Atmosfera była dość napięta i wszyscy to wyczuwali. Coś wisiało w powietrzu i wkrótce miało się zdarzyć. On zakochany był jej radością, Zauroczony w korowodzie słów! I poza jego świadomością, Odwagę dano mu, żeby do Lili mówił jedno: Precel jak zwykle siedział i pracował w kuźni, to go odprężało i pozwalało w spokoju pomyśleć. Dodatkowo praca wyrabiała mu mięśnie, które nie były zbyt imponujące. Podobnie jak wódz, chłopak wdał się w matkę, więc do najtęższych nie należał. Rozmyślał jak zwykle o tej, która spędzała mu sen z powiek. Błękitne oczy, kasztanowe włosy, krągłe kształty i ten cudowny uśmiech, za który oddałby wszystko. - Hej - jej słodki, melodyjny głos rozbrzmiał nagle w ciszy, przerywanej tylko szczękiem metalu. - Nie powinnaś być teraz ze swoim chłoptasiem? - zapytał znacznie chłodniej niż zamierzał. - O co ci chodzi? - zaskoczył ją tym, nie spodziewała się wrogości z jego strony. - Nieważne - warknął. - Po prostu zejdź mi z oczu. - Stało się coś? - zapytała, marszcząc lekko brwi. - Nie, skąd - odparł siląc się na spokój. - Chcę tylko, żebyś dała mi pracować. - A czy ja ci przeszkadzam? - Tak, rozpraszasz mnie. - Ja? Niby czym? - Swoją obecnością i gadaniem. Zmiataj stąd, twój chłopak pewnie cię szuka - mruknął. - To wcale nie jest mój chłopak - zaprotestowała. - Czy ty jesteś... zazdrosny? - olśniło ją po chwili. - Ja? Zazdrosny? Nie wygłupiaj się, niby o co? - parsknął. - O mnie. I o to, że spędzam czas z Aidenem, a nie z tobą - powiedziała miękko. - Czy ty aby za dużo sobie nie wyobrażasz? - Ty mi powiedz - wpatrywała się w niego tymi radosnymi, niebieskimi oczami. - Daj mi spokój - burknął, skupiając się na pracy. - Co cię ugryzło? - Nic - warknął. - Nic o nim nie wiesz, a spędzasz z nim całe dnie i nie widzisz nikogo innego! - No właśnie, nic o nim nie wiem. Dlatego chcę go poznać - ta rozmowa zaczynała ją irytować. - I dlatego wszystkich ignorujesz? - Nikogo nie ignoruję, po prostu mam mniej czasu. - No właśnie - wrócił do pracy. - Precel, o co ci chodzi? - zapytała zdenerwowana. - O co?! O to, że cały czas spędzasz z tym gościem! Poświęcasz mu całą uwagę! A mnie masz gdzieś! - krzyczał, wyrzucając z siebie wszystkie nagromadzone uczucia. - Więc jednak jesteś zazdrosny. - A tak, jestem! Żebyś wiedziała, że właśnie jestem zazdrosny! - Niby o co? Przecież to tylko chłopak, a ty jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Jesteś dla mnie jak brat - męczył ją bezsens tej dyskusji. - No właśnie - za wszelką cenę nie chciał się rozpłakać, choć jej słowa raniły go bardziej niż jakiekolwiek doznane w życiu przykrości. - Nie rozumiem, w czym rzecz - miała już dość kłótni, dość wszystkiego. - Dokładnie, nie rozumiesz! Bo jesteś ślepa i tyle! - Ja, ślepa?! - Tak! - To może łaskawie mnie oświecisz, co mi umyka?! - A choćby to, że cię kocham, ty głupia babo!!! - wrzasnął z całej siły. - Cały czas cię kochałem, przez tyle lat! A ty nic nie widziałaś! NIC! Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, zaskoczona jego słowami, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie dźwięku. - A może nic nie widziałam z bardzo oczywistej przyczyny? - zapytała gniewnie. - Po prostu cię nie kocham - powiedziała zimno i okrutnie. Jej słowa i ton głosu sprawiły, że chłopak poczuł coś jakby lodowy sztylet, który wbijał mu się w serce. Tak bardzo ją kochał i tak mocno, przez tak długi czas. Tylko po to, żeby nagle dowiedzieć się, że nie miał się co łudzić i nieważne, jak bardzo tego pragnie, słodka Lili nigdy nie będzie jego. Zanim się obejrzał, jej już nie było. Rzucił narzędzia w kąt i poszedł przed siebie, odpychając po drodze ciekawskie łby Anny i Beth. Potrzebował teraz być sam, żeby móc pogrążyć się w rozpaczy. Dostała wszystko za spojrzenie, Za mały dotyk, przypadkowy ruch, To wszystko nie jest jej marzeniem, I powiedziała mu, żeby do Lili mówił jedno: Minęło kilka ciężkich i bardzo długich dni. Kiedy Precel wreszcie wrócił do domu, po dość długiej nieobecności, z miejsca rzucił się w wir pracy. Lili również chodziła wściekła jak osa, choć przy Aidenie łagodniała. Była wpatrzona w tego chłopaka jak w obrazek, na kilometr było widać, że się zakochała. Jednak od czasu kłótni z Preclem, uczucie do Aidena powodowało coraz więcej wyrzutów sumienia. Przedtem świata poza nim nie widziała, teraz zaczęła mieć wątpliwości. Czy to, co ich łączy, rzeczywiście jest miłością? Czy może to tylko przelotne zauroczenie? I dlaczego odpowiedziała Preclowi w taki sposób? On miał rację. Zawsze był gotów jej pomóc, przybiegał na każde skinienie, chciał spełnić każdy kaprys czy zachciankę. Gdyby była bardziej okrutna, z chęcią by to wykorzystywała. Ale miała dobre serce może trochę za miękkie i zbyt ufne, co odziedziczyła po ojcu. Nie znosiła ranić ludzi, cały czas zastanawiała się, co w nią wtedy wstąpiło. - Hej, co jest? - zaniepokoił się pewnego dnia Aiden, gdy spacerowali po lesie. - Hę? Nie, nic - odparła, wyrywając się z zamyślenia. - No przecież widzę. - Nic takiego, naprawdę. Pokłóciłam się z kimś i tyle. - Z kim? - To ktoś, kogo jeszcze niedawno uważałam za przyjaciela. - A okazał się kimś innym? - Poniekąd... - Lili, co jest grane? - Mój najlepszy przyjaciel wyznał mi miłość, a ja go odrzuciłam - wyznała. - Też go kochasz? - To... skomplikowane. Sama nie wiem. Z jednej strony jestem z tobą, ale z drugiej... to mój przyjaciel... Nie wiem już, co robić... - Ja wiem - odparł. - Zostań ze mną. Wyjdź za mnie i popłyń ze mną w świat - chwycił ją za ręce. - C-co? N-nie j-ja... - zaczęła się jąkać, zaskoczył ją tym. - Proszę, zgódź się. Nie masz nic do stracenia. - Aiden, j-ja nie mogę... - Kochasz tamtego? - Nie o to chodzi, po prostu... nie zostawię rodziców... - Na pewno zrozumieją. - To poważna sprawa. Ja... ja mam swoje obowiązki... - Posłuchaj... uciekam dzisiaj. - Dzisiaj?! - Tak. Chodź ze mną. Znalazłem tego, który zniszczył mi życie, dziś za to odpłaci. Lili, proszę... - upadł przed nią na kolana. - Proszę... - Zgoda... - westchnęła. - Popłynę z tobą... - Doskonale! - skoczył na równe nogi. - Znajdę cię wieczorem, a tymczasem idę wszystko przygotować - zniknął w lesie. - W co ja się wpakowałam... * Parę godzin później w wiosce aż huczało, a wszyscy ludzie zgromadzili się w jednym miejscu, wyraźnie coś się działo. Kiedy Lili przepchnęła się do centrum zbiegowiska, zastała dziwny widok, który przykuł jej uwagę. Podłosmark i dziadek Magnus jakby przytrzymywali dziadka Stoicka. Obok Regina i babcia Brunhilda zajmowały się babcią Valką, a kawałek dalej Śledzik, Sączysmark i Heather to samo robili z jej matką. Wtedy spojrzała na to, co wszyscy i zamarła. Na środku placu stał Aiden z nożem w ręku, którego lśniące, srebrzyste ostrze, przyciskał wprost do gardła Czkawki. Na skórze czerwieniła się już wąska strużka krwi, świadcząca o poważnych zamiarach napastnika. - PUŚĆ GO! - zawołała histerycznie dziewczyna i rzuciła się do przodu. - Smark, łap ją! - nakazał Czkawka, niechcący powiększając rankę. Supersmark błyskawicznie objął ją w talii i odciągnął, ale była silna i walczyła. - Tato... - jęknął młody Jorgenson i po chwili obaj ją trzymali. - Jak mogłeś - wycedziła lodowatym tonem zza zasłony kasztanowych włosów, które opadły jej na twarz. - Ufałam ci, a ty... - nagle włosy ktoś odgarnął. Spojrzała z nadzieją, ale to była tylko Ingrid. - Przecież mówiłem ci. On zabił moich rodziców! - odparł. - Mój mąż nigdy nikogo nie zabił! - zaprotestowała Astrid. - Słuchaj, może to jakaś pomyłka? Może się mylisz? - zasugerował Stoick. - Cisza! - wrzasnął chłopak nieco piskliwie. - Mój ojciec, Dagur Szalony zginął z twojej ręki, tak czy nie? - zwrócił się do Czkawki. - D-Dagur? - zapytał zaskoczony wódz. - Tak czy nie? - Tak... - odparł cicho. - A kilka lat wcześniej okaleczyłeś go. - Zasłużył sobie - warknął mężczyzna. - Skrzywdził moją kobietę, żeby mnie zranić. - Masz pojęcie, co on mi zrobił? - zapytała cicho Astrid, z bólem w oczach. - Nawet jeśli - ucięła nagle Lili. - Co ci da zemsta? I tak stąd nie odejdziesz. Zabijesz wodza, ale w tym tłumie jest jego żona. Rodzice. Córka - lekko zadrżała jej warga, gdy to mówiła. - I smoki, które rozerwą cię na strzępy. - Otóż nie. Obiecałaś mi, że ze mną popłyniesz. Będziesz moją osłoną. - Więc mnie też rozerwą! Z radością oddam życie, żeby dosięgła cię sprawiedliwość! - Sprawiedliwość?! Nie ma czegoś takiego! On zawsze miał wszystko, ten jego bachor też! A ja i moja rodzina nie mieliśmy nic! Ojciec popadł w obłęd, matka w rozpacz. Załamała się po jego śmierci, a on jej nawet nie kochał. I to jest sprawiedliwe? - Ale to raczej nie nasza wina. To on nas atakował - zauważył Sączysmark. - A dzieci wodza wcale nie mają lekko. Podobno - dodał cicho jego syn. - Nie mają. Ojcowie są zajęci i nigdy nie mają czasu. Mieć takiego ojca, jak ma moja wnuczka, to prawdziwe szczęście - powiedział Stoick. - Dlaczego chcesz ją karać za to, że miała lepsze życie? Nagle Lili jednym szybkim ruchem wyjęła miecz Sączysmarka i wyrwała się Jorgensonom, korzystając z chwili ich nieuwagi. - Albo go wypuścisz, albo się zabiję - oznajmiła, wbijając czubek klingi w tunikę na sercu. - Nie - zaprotestował Czkawka. - Nie zgadzam się. - Liczę do trzech. - Dobra! - Aiden rzucił nóż na ziemię. - A teraz daj mu odejść. Niechętnie dał. Lili nie opuściła miecza, dopóki wódz nie uściskał żony. Wtedy dopiero rzuciła broń i podbiegła do nich. - To było lekkomyślne i nieodpowiedzialne. Skąd wiedziałaś, że pomoże? - zdziwił się Czkawka. - Jeśli kogoś kochasz, nigdy nie zaryzykujesz jego życia. Sam mnie uczyłeś - uśmiechnęła się. - Dzielna dziewczynka, moja krew - zaśmiał się Czkawka. - Nasza, kochanie. Nie zapominaj, że to też moja córka - Astrid dźgnęła go w żebra. - I oboje jesteśmy z ciebie dumni. - Kocham was... - Lili wtuliła się w rodziców. - My ciebie też, córeczko - Czkawka przytulił mocno ukochane kobiety. - Jak ja mogłem być taki ślepy? Mówili, że podobieństwo jest uderzające, ale ja nic nie widziałem... Teraz widzę... - mamrotał do siebie Aiden. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?! - zapytał z wyrzutem i urazą. - To chyba logiczne, wykorzystałbyś ją - zauważył wódz Wandali. - Taka podobna do ojca... Jak mogłem nie zauważyć? - Też jesteś podobny do ojca. Niestety - powiedziała Astrid. - Mój ojciec był wielki! - To był zwyczajny wariat. - Jak śmiesz! - cisnął nożem na oślep. - Lili! - Nie! Cios przeznaczony dla dziewczyny, przyjął Precel. Wyskoczył dosłownie znikąd i osłonił ją własnym ciałem, przez co nóż aż po rękojeść wbił mu się w ramię. - Coś ty wariacie narobił? - błyskawicznie uklękła przy chłopaku, podczas gdy Aiden zaczął uciekać, a ludzie go łapać. - Sama powiedziałaś, że jeśli się kogoś kocha, nie zaryzykuje się jego życia - otarł kciukiem łzę spływającą po policzku dziewczyny. - A ja cię kocham, Lili. Nawet mimo tego, że ty mnie nie. - Przepraszam... - Nie musisz. Nie da się nikogo zmusić do miłości - syknął z bólu, gdy poruszył ręką. - Chodź, zajmę się twoją raną - pomogła mu wstać. - Mam nadzieję, że ten wariat dostanie to, na co zasłużył. - Oj dostanie - zapewniła patrząc kątem oka, jak prowadzą schwytanego uciekiniera. A kiedy zajdą te dni I jego słodka Lili Odleci we mgle czarnym smokiem ole! Powie, że to nie grzech! - Jesteś tego pewna? - Tak - odparła z determinacją. - Jeśli to z mojej winy... to przepraszam... - Nie, Precel. To nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą - zwróciła na niego swoje piękne, niebieskie oczy. - I tak przepraszam. - Nie... nie masz za co - powiedziała miękko, uśmiechając się łagodnie. - Ale wrócisz, prawda? - Tak... kiedyś na pewno wrócę. Za kilka lat... - Może wcześniej...? Jest nadzieja? - Zawsze jest nadzieja - chłodny, jesienny wiatr rozwiał jej długie, kasztanowe włosy. - To... do zobaczenia - wyciągnął do niej zdrową rękę. - Tak... - dość niepewnie ją uściskała. - Uważaj na siebie, dobrze? - Ty też - uśmiechnął się patrząc, jak podchodzi do dość niecierpliwej Nocnej Furii. Odwzajemniła uśmiech i sprawdziła, czy siodło dobrze leży. Czuła podświadomie, że nie może jeszcze odlecieć, że musi zrobić coś ważnego. Niestety, nie wiedziała, co to było. - Lili - odezwał się nagle zza jej pleców, sprawiając, że odwróciła się gwałtownie, po czym zamarła zaskoczona, opierając odruchowo dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej. - Będę tęsknić - szepnął. Chłopak - nie, teraz już mężczyzna - nagle odkrył w sobie wielką siłę, odwagę i pewność siebie, żeby zrobić coś, czego pragnął od wielu lat. Pochylił się i przycisnął usta do lekko rozchylonych, różanych warg dziewczyny. Jego silna, spoczywająca na jej karku dłoń, nie pozwalała jej się oderwać, jego z kolei zatrzymywały delikatne palce wplecione w krótkie, smoliście czarne kosmyki. Pocałunek stawał się coraz głębszy, coraz bardziej tęskny i namiętny, aż w końcu ich usta rozdzieliły się z charakterystycznym odgłosem. Lili spuściła głowę i zsunęła dłonie na pierś Precla, odpychając go od siebie lekko, ale stanowczo. Jego dłoń przez chwilę jeszcze zaciskała się na jej cudownie miękkich, kasztanowych falach, ale w końcu ją wypuścił. - Też będę tęsknić - powiedziała przez ściśnięte gardło, po czym wskoczyła na grzbiet smoczycy. Szczerbatka jak zwykle wystrzeliła w powietrze i w dość szybkim tempie obie zniknęły za linią horyzontu, a ich ślady skryła wieczorna mgła. Gdy znów się spotkają, będzie wiedziała, co mu powiedzieć. Jego kolej na gest Bo wie, gdzie ona jest Wtedy weźmie do rąk Morze czarne i ją Zaczaruje w tę noc Do Lili powie jedno... _________________________________________________ '''Enej - ''Lili''' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Xsl-Z20qoQ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone